topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Omnimon
Origin: Digimon Adventure: Our War Game Alias/Aka: Omnimon/Omegamon Classification: Ultimate/Mega-Level Exalted Knight Digimon Level Digimon, Royal Knight, Jogress/DNA Digimon, Anomaly Threat level: Mobius Age: Said to be 10,000+ years old in Digimon Chronicle/Digimon D-Cyber Gender: Genderless, but treated as Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Can absorb data, can become more powerful by absorbing data, Data Manipulation, Precognition, Fire Manipulation, Can shoot out frigid rounds at a temperature of Absolute Zero from the Garuru Cannon, Enhanced Senses (able to track people across the world and other dimensions), Can travel to concurrent universes (Can open voids to the Real World from the Digital World in Savers/Data Squad), can create holes in dimensions with his energy blasts, Can BFR people to other dimensions, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference), Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation and Absolute Zero, Acausality (Survived the All Delete. Tanked a point blank attack that reset the entire timeline with no affects), Statistics Amplification, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Wields the "Omega Gain-Force", providing almost perfect combat Precognition and endless stamina, Space-Time Manipulation (In the forms of Time Stop, Slow, Acceleration and Erasure. Strong enough to freeze Immeasurables), Teleportation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Soul Purification (Can purify evil souls), Can cut through space and dimensions, Dream Manipulation, Can use All Delete for the complete deletion of a universe and re-create it can delete/reset individual beings as well, Durability Negation, Existence Erasure, Can kill abstracts and beings with High-Godly Regeneration (Cyber Sleuth only. He and the Cyber Sleuth cast are capable of permanently killing YggdrasilAvatars), Higher Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil. This technique is so powerful that it even threatens the likes of Beelzemon who needed to gain the X-Antibody to survive it) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). , Morality Manipulation via Starlight Explosion, Life Force Absorption, Corrosion Inducement, Lightning Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Healing, Self-Destruction, Explosion Manipulation, Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Forbidden Temptation and Holy Flame, Dimensional BFR and Sealing via Heaven's Gate, Regeneration (Mid-High. Can regenerate from being completely vaporized), Empathic Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Transmutation and Power Nullification via Akuma no Nage Kiss, Can turn resistances into weaknesses and vice versa via Character Reversal, Can prevent transformations, Fear Manipulation, Telekinesis, Statistics Reduction, Immortality . Physical strength: At least Multiversal+ (Kept the Digital World and the Human World apart along with several other Royal Knights, traded blows with other enemies on his level) |''' At least '''Multiversal+ |''' At least '''Multiversal+ |''' At least '''Multiversal+ Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Multiverse level+ (Dispatched Gallantmon, whose dark side is capable of destroying the Digital World just by existing. Should be superior to Lilithmon and comparable to Gankoomon if not stronger) |''' At least '''Multiverse level+ (as a royal knight he is able to do this) |''' At least '''Multiverse level+ (Vastly stronger than his base form) |''' At least '''Multiverse level+ (Stronger than Omegamon) , All Delete ignores conventional durability. Durability: At least Multiverse level+ (Easily parried all of Gallantmon's attacks) |''' At least '''Multiverse level+ |''' At least '''Multiverse level+ |''' At least '''Multiverse level+. Speed: Immeasurable (All the Royal Knights are able to traverse through space time and move within areas that exist beyond space time. Capable of matching Demon Lord class Digimon, who are natives of the Dark Area, which is without time) |''' '''Immeasurable |''' '''Immeasurable (Comparable to Alphamon, who transcended space and time. Regularly travels throughout the past, present and future to access the terminals in Pendulum-X) |''' '''Immeasurable Intelligence: Omegamon is an expert swordsman and marksman who holds seniority over many of the Royal Knights and a capable tactician. He can easily fend off attacks from other powerful Megas like WarGreymon X and MetalGarurumon X and defeated Gallantmon within the span of seconds and is recognized as one of the most skilled and powerful amongst the Royal Knights as a whole. However, he is absolutely loyal to Yggdrasil and will follow his orders to the letter unless he is given solid evidence to do so otherwise. Stamina: Limitless (Omega InForce keeps him at maximum fighting capacity indefinitely) Range: Dozens of meters in melee with due to sheer size and the Grey Sword, Planetary with projectiles. Multiversal+ with All Delete |''' '''Multiversal+ with Testament Weaknesses: Nothing notable Standard Equipment: Grey Sword (Transcendent Sword): A powerful sword marked with ancient Runes. It is strong enough to deflect hundreds of Catastrophe Cannon blasts from the Ultimate/Mega Digimon Diaboromon (Also an Attack), Garuru Cannon (Supreme Cannon): A powerful Cannon that can shoot energy blasts powerful enough to destroy entire mountains and Armies of lesser Ultimate/Mega Digimon. It can also be used to fire an absolute zero blast of icy energy much like MetalGarurumon, his cape, which enables him to fly and allows him to block attacks as severe as Absolute Zero with ease |''' X Antibody '''Notable Attacks and Techniques * Supreme Cannon (Garuru Cannon): Blasts the opponent with projectiles that approach absolute zero from the cannon attached to its right arm. It also used incendiary blasts in the movie to kill well over a million Diaboromon (a Mega-level Digimon powerful enough to easily defeat both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, albeit weakened by creating so many clones) in four shots. * Transcendent Sword (Grey Sword): Slashes with the invincible Grey Sword with incredible force. A single swipe is powerful enough to reflect an omnidirectional attack from Diaboromon, a Mega level Digimon who dominated both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. * Double Shot / Double Breath: Fires waves of fire and ice (the ice is most likely absolute zero if scaled from its Jogress component, MetalGarurumon). * Blaster Blade: Launches forward and impales the enemy with his sword. * Ultimate Uppercut: Uses the Grey Sword to send the enemy in the air then repeatedly blasts them with the Garuru Cannon. * Sword of Ruin: Creates a ring of energy around himself which causes a large explosion. * Dash Grey Sword: Runs and performs his Grey Sword attack. * Omega Sword: A more powerful version of Grey Sword. * Omega Blast: A more powerful version of Garuru Cannon. * Omega Howling: A series of rapid fire Omega Blasts. * Acceleration Boost: '''Doubles the power of his next attack. * '''Omega Inforce: It's Omegamon's exclusive innate Override Sequence that grants him great power and lets him see the immediate future. It also lends him unlimited stamina, allowing him to fight at peak capacity no matter what. This ability allows him to always stay one step ahead of the opponent. It is this ability that makes Omegamon a theoretically insurmountable opponent. * Chrono Breaker:: Inherited from Clockmon. Wears away its foe's bodies by stopping time or erasing it. This has shown to work on 6-Dimensional Immeasurable beings. * Idle Bubble: Launches a bubble that puts the foe to sleep immediately. * Cog Crusher/Darkness Gear: Shoots out black cogs that can control opponents they're embedded in. * Command Input: Releases a stream of data. * Crash Device: Explodes or runs into the enemy to electrocute them. * Nightmare Syndrome: Sends out a cloud of undigested nightmares, drowning the opponent in terror or manipulating them. * All Delete: Taps into the Omega Inforce to raise the power of the Grey Sword to the limit. According to the reference book, opponents attacked in this way are not slashed, but instead erased by the blow, thus ignoring durability and erasing the existence of those destroyed by this attack. This attack is also powerful enough to erase entire Digital World. * Power Null: A thought that nullifies the opponents' special abilities. Category:Digimon Category:Character Category:Animanga Category:Male Category:Weapons user Category:Light attribute Category:Swordsman Category:Protagonist Category:Flying Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Ice element manipulator Category:Time/Chrono manipulator Category:Reality warper Category:Plant element manipulator Category:Electric element manipulator Category:Healer Category:Poison/Drug user Category:Teleport Category:Genderless Category:Infinite speeds Category:Threat level Mobius